Childish longing
by ILYPROMISE
Summary: Elvira is a childish seventeen yearold who manages to get a hold on a deathnote. What will happen when a breakout of sudden death's occur throughout the united states?


A.N. So this is my first chapter of my Death Note fic, its super short I know but that's because all of my first chapters are short. So a little run down on how this is going to go, its basically going to be like the original series but a little younger and instead of Light and L were going to have Elvira, and two other o.c. 's based off of Mello and Matt. This chapter basically lets you meet Elvira and how she gets the death note. Hope you enjoy and I would oh so love reviews =3

Curled auburn hair fell neatly over laced shoulders as a young girl bounced through a hallway. Not a care passed through her mind as she easily skipped though the hallway of her high school. The girl was just about seventeen yet still she acted of a child's will. The simple tune of twinkle twinkle little star flowed from her lips with ease. Her "princess dress" with its abundance of lace and bows flowed about her and made her look all the younger. While she acted quite oblivious she was anything but. Her I.Q. was actually above average, well above average, she could easily be put into the category of genius. Though very little actually know of her skills due to the fact she doesn't put effort into her school work and would rather talk in her childish way. If it weren't for the fact she aced every test and quiz she was ever given she would probably have a g.p.a lower then a toddlers. She could care less what others thought, and only acted the way she did to keep people away from her. It honestly worked like a charm, the teachers did nothing more then shake there heads in shame at a wasted talent.

The final bell of the day had rung just moments before and the auburn hair girl quickly made her way towards the school exit. School was beginning to frustrate her. One of her teachers had deemed themselves her "fixer" determined to get her to change her ways. Nothing annoyed her more then an adult trying to change her. A small pout covered her face as she slipped through the doors of the school, the normal satisfaction it brought not present. In all reality she was bored. It was as simple as that. Boredom was threatening to take control and she was willing to do anything to get rid of its claws.

She let out a dramatic sigh dragging her feet like a disappointed child when a small flash of black caught her attention. It was something most people would have dismissed as a bug or piece of paper but she knew differently. Her mind had memorized the exact location in the very instant she saw it. A silent surge of excitement flooded through her, she hoped with all her heart that this could be the entertainment she was looking for. She slipped into the small area separating the dumpster and the side of the school and into a fairly large alleyway. She wasn't surprised to see a group of teenagers near the back inhaling illegal fumes and ignored them with ease. They weren't what she was after, there in front of her just behind the dumpster was a black notebook. A silvery font depicting the words 'Death Note' decorated the cover. Curiosity sparkled in her eyes as she lifted the notebook that fell from the sky. She gave one glance at the pot heads giving her glassy stares and stuck her tongue out. She then quickly made her way back to the front of the school towards the busses. Most juniors and seniors had there own cars but the metal death traps did not interest her. She was content watching the idiot freshman and sophomore on her bus make fools of themselves and putting her eavesdropping skills to the test.

Once on the bus she easily took her seat, one that no one else dared to sit in, and opened her new found notebook. Her curiosity grew as the first page held a list of rules.

"The human whose name is written in this not shall die." She read quietly to herself. She looked around herself suddenly conscious of others eyes and slipped the notebook into her bag. She didn't think anyone was paying attention but she suddenly felt that her new toy should be kept secret. The bus ride couldn't possibly pass by any slower then it did. When the doors finally opened she jumped up and practically ran out of the bus. She was lucky in the fact that her home was not located very far from the stop, and in the fact that her parents weren't home.

She quickly unlocked and opened the front door before replacing it behind her. Anticipation spread through her like wildfire as she looked over at the bag. Death note, as in a note of death. A note book that had rules, or maybe instructions. One of the first being the fact that any persons name that is written in the note will die. It couldn't be real... could it? The girl flipped the book open once again to finish reading the first page of instructions. 'This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind while writing his/her name. Therefore those sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within forty seconds of writing the persons name. It will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next six minutes and forty seconds.' There was to much care and precision for this to be a prank. To much detail, yet it couldn't be real, so what was the harm in testing it? She opened a drawer of various writing utensils and picked up a pen. She flipped past the other pages of rules to a page that looked like normal wide ruled notebook paper. She clicked the pen into action and before she let herself rethink what she was doing she wrote down a name.

"Christopher Fisher, that's what you get for trying to "fix" me you big fat meanie!" She said allowed to the teacher who might possibly die of a heart attack in the next few seconds. A sense of satisfaction washed through here, something she wasn't expecting, if it worked she expected to be consumed by guilt by this was definitely not guilt. A small smile played at her lips as she stood from the desk and walked towards the kitchen. Greek yogurt was, in her mind, the best substance ever made. She grabbed a cup of strawberry Greek yogurt and a fork. Her mouth watered at the sight as she stirred it up within the cup before scooping a bit out with her fork. The flavor was a little less sweet then normal yogurt and texture a bit more thick but the subtle differences made it all the more dreamy. The girl happily licked the yogurt from off her spoon before returning to her new toy. She gathered the note up along with the pen and migrated upstairs to her room. It was an actually fairly plain room with aqua walls and a purple bed spread. Her dresser and bookshelf was white and wood floors completed it. It was fairly spacious, the fairly emptiness of the room making it seem even bigger. Her favorite part of the room was her closet. The doors where mirrors and the inside was actually a lot bigger then the outside makes it seem. She smiled at herself in the mirror before taking a seat on the bed and continuing to read the vast amount of instructions inside of the little black cover.


End file.
